genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Stone
Hunter Stone is a seventeen year old Human E.V.O with the ability of Elemental Shapeshifting. She was transferred to Providence in hopes of fully controlling her powers. Like Rex, Hunter is amnesiac and able to control her nanites. History Hunter is the second daughter (middle child) born from Bianca Jewels and former Nanite Research scientist Bruno Collins . As a young child, Hunter was suffering from a illness that could prove fatal to her health. When coming close to death, her older brother Jason injected Hunter with a small batch of Nanites, thus saving her life. Two years after the Event, Hunter befriended a small group of teenage vigilantes named Amber Flare, Ryder, Chance and Jade. Shortly after joining them, she became the leader (now called "the Alpha Gang") and was given the name "Hunter Stone". Unknown to them, Hunter encountered a ruthless crimelord called Galvin. She was given the chance of untold riches by trading over her teammates. Hunter refused (which infuriated Galvin) and worried of what was to become of the Alpha Gang, she disappeared. Months later Hunter crossed paths with the Pack and was taken to Abysus where she became a member of the Pack for a short time. Hunter grew fear of Van Kleiss and declined his assistance of enhancing her EVO powers. Van Kleiss, however, wasn't very pleased with Hunter's decision and decided to punish her by draining Hunter of her nanites. She luckily managed to break free of becoming petrified into stone and escaped Abysus, with the result of losing her memories. Years later, Hunter was found by a small group of Lykotan scientists and was taken into their hidden village Lykota, studied under the head scientists Vincent and Lawrence. She was then transferred over to Providence and became inducted as a Providence agent. Personality Hunter is an emotional, inflicting and insecure type of person. She would often doubt herself for every little mistake she does and or cause. Her feelings would often get the best of her if not careful. She can be easily gullible through very strong emotions such as sadness or anger. Hunter is also very fearful of others. She has the tendency of hiding her true emotions by acting ignorant, impulsive and aggressive. Regardless, Hunter has a compassionate personality. She is very noble and protective to those who she is close friends with. Appearance Hunter has slightly tanned skin, long dark brown hair and scarlet red eyes. She wears a dark purple tank-top with a short dark blue top with the left sleeve hanging over her shoulder. She also wears a short grey skirt with a light grey belt, black shoes, black knee-high stockings and light brown fingerless gloves (left glove smaller than the right). Hunter is about 2 inches shorter than Rex Salazar. When fighting EVOs, Hunter sports on a yellow bandana around her forehead. Powers and Abilities 'E.V.O Abilities' *'Healing:' Hunter is able to heal certain injuries on both Humans and EVOs. She can use her nanites to communicate with other nanites to repair the damage done to the host. However, this ability is limited, using too much of her healing abilties can cause pain and wear her out. *'Plant and Animal Communication:' Hunter is capable of using her nanites to communicate with plant and animal life, and understand what they are saying. So far, Hunter has only mastered the ability of communicating with plants. *'Cyrokinesis:' Considered as one of her most commonly used ability, Hunter is able to freeze almost anything through direct contact within at least 15 feet radius max. 'E.V.O Powers' *'Elemental Manifestation:' Hunter can use her nanites to convert her body into any known element, but as of the moment she is only limited to earth, metal, fire and water/ice. Her elemental powers are strongly linked to her emotion and can react depending on her feelings. If her emotions overwhelm her to an extent, her powers will shut off, limiting her with a small amount of elemental powers randomly. *'Elemental Manipulation: '''She is able of controlling any of the four main basic elements nearby. Since Hunter has diffculty controlling and mastering this ability, it is considered to be Hunter's most rarest ability and barely uses it. Relationships '''Jason Collins "Blaze"' Before the Nanite event Hunter and Jason shared a real close brother and sister relationship than with their other siblings. Hunter looked up to Jason and considers him as a fatherly-like figure whenever there father wasn't around. Realizing that he has made a pact with Van Kleiss and the Pack, Hunter became heartbroken and developed a hatred towards her brother. Although being rivals, Hunter still has considerations for Blaze. 'Erica Jewels' Hunter considers Erica as the only real member of the family she has left. She was one of the first siblings (next to Blaze) to show extreme concern for Hunter during her fatal illness, and tried whatever she can to aid her younger sister. Erica is very protective over her sister and is worried about Hunter working for Providence. 'Rex Salazar' Hunter shown a slight resentment towards Rex when she first met him. She thought of him as someone who dislikes EVOs, not knowing he was an EVO as well. Hunter later grew fond of spending time with Rex and develops a sibling-like relationship with each other. She also developed very strong feelings and great consideration for Rex, often protecting him by putting her own life on the line. Hunter considers him as the only person in Providence who she can respect and trust most. Rebecca Holiday Hunter looks up to Dr.Holiday as a motherly-figure. She always turn to Holiday whenever she has conflicting feelings about Providence, trying to remember her past or her slight crush she has on Rex. Bobo Haha Bobo and Hunter share a mere friendly-rivalry between each other. Hunter always goes at it with Bobo whenever he constantly "flirts" with her and teases her about her crush. At times, she would respect and trush Bobo when it comes to certain situations and or secret informations. Van Kleiss Hunter grew fearful of Van Kleiss and considered him as very untrushworthy. Since then, Hunter would get constant nightmares of her experience she had with Van Kleiss over in Abysus. Thinking that he might be after her, Hunter felt scared of leaving the outskirts of Lykota. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:E.V.O Category:BldySrw88 Category:Hunter Stone